The Star Festival
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: After saving the galaxies, Mario is invited to a party on the Observatory along with others from the Mushroom Kingdom! Will this really be a plain party or will something or someone try to ruin it?


**The Star Festival**

By Sonic 2

**A/N: **Okay this fanfic takes place after all the events in Super Mario Galaxy. It is right after the end of the game and the Lumas and Rosalina are preparing for a party and inviting a lot of people from the Mushroom Kingdom and other places to come.

Chapter 1: Preparation

Some might not know how closely Lumas and Stars are related. In fact no but Rosalina herself knows all about them. You see some Lumas become planets, while others become whole galaxies, yet others become special kinds of stars that allow people to fly. But some become Star Kids, you see yellow Lumas start off as Lumas, then they become Star Kids and live on Earth, then they become regular Stars and live in Star Haven, then they become Star Spirits who guard over the Star Rod, next they become Star Bits that shoot down from Star Haven, when they hit land they are gathered together and transform into Power Stars sent to help the legendary hero, after they are used for good the Power Stars become Star Dust, which eventually is molded together to form a planet or galaxy. And once every hundred years all the Lumas, Star Kids, Stars, and Star Spirits gather together to celebrate the new life that's come to the world. But this year was very special because inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom were also coming to the celebration.

Twink hastily floated about cleaning anything he saw that was messy. Every so often a Luma would stop him and tell him that a particular place would need to be cleaned. With him was his Luma friend Sparkle, she was a pink Luma, she also was one of the Observatory's many maids. As they entered the engine Room, which was the messiest of all the rooms they saw dozens of piles of junk.

"What happened here?" asked Sparkle.

"Oh we had a small problem. You see people just throw their garbage in here." explained the near by cleaning robot.

"Why do we need to clean here anyway?" asked Twink. "Isn't there more important areas that the guests will actually see that need to be cleaned?"

"Well some of the garbage has gotten stuck in the gears up here." the robot pointed at the gears behind him. "So as a result the Observatory has stopped moving."

Without further explanation the two started cleaning the small room. While Twink started to think about how these robots' main function was cleaning yet where they were was always messy. After they had finished their work the robot thanked them and they left the Engine Room. As they came out of the room they saw the breath taking sight of Observatory. To them it was not that special since they had seen it many times before, but to the regular person it was an extraordinary place. They floated downwards until they reached the main part of the Observatory. This was the very front of it where Rosalina spent most of her time. As they approached Rosalina confronted them.

"Oh I'm glad I ran into you two." she started. "Could you both clean the Library; a lot of the books are lying around. Oh and please be careful with them."

Without another word she quickly floated away and left the two to wonder. They made they're way to the Library after passing through the hall. As they entered they were astounded with the mess before. Books lay scattered throughout the room, the only thing that was left untouched was the Story Book that Rosalina always read to the Lumas. Twink remembered the times when he was a Luma and he would impatiently wait with the other Lumas for Rosalina to come and read it to them.

"Okay what should we start with?" asked Twink, scanning the mess.

"You take the left side of the room and I'll work on the right side." stated Sparkle.

"Okay!" with this the Star Kid started the long task of picking up books and placing them in their proper place.

After a while of this Twink and Sparkle were done with all the books except the Story Book which was situated on a rocking chair.

"Should we leave it there?" asked Sparkle.

"Nah, I'll just move it to that empty space in the book shelf." said Twink gesturing to the open space.

He floated over to the small wooden rocking chair and carefully lifted the book up. Then he floated towards the book shelf but right before he placed the book in the empty space it slipped from his grip and hit the floor popping open.

"Oops." said Twink.

As he started to float down to pick it up he noticed the pictures on the pages and quickly grew intrigued.

"Hey I never knew that the Story Book had pictures." stated Twink aloud.

"It does?" asked Sparkle.

"Yeah, it's funny to cause this girl looks just like……" he trailed off into thought but was quickly brought back by Sparkle's voice.

"The girl looks who?" asked Sparkle floating over.

"She looks like Rosalina." finished Twink as she reached where the book had fallen.

"She does resemble her." said Sparkle.

"No that is her! The story it is her story. I don't know how I didn't see it." thought Twink.

They both heard a sudden noise outside the Library and both quickly startled.

"Quick put the book back!" yelled Sparkle.

Twink quickly placed the book back on the rocking chair and as soon as he did Rosalina appeared in the doorway.

"Okay you two the cleaning is done and the guests should be arriving soon." said Rosalina. "We need a little help in the Kitchen though."

"Okay lets go!" said Twink and Sparkle in unison.

Rosalina followed by Twink and Sparkle floated out of the Library.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
